gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Grey
American |affiliations = The Lost MC (Formerly) Johnny Klebitz (Formerly) Brian Jeremy Jim Fitzgerald (Formerly) Liberty City Triads (Associate) FIB (Associate) |vehicles = Black Revenant (Impounded) |businesses = Drug dealing Gunrunning |voice = Lou Sumrall }} 'William "Billy" Grey '''is a character in the ''Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main antagonist of The Lost and Damned, a minor character in The Ballad of Gay Tony and mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V. Background Early Years Billy Grey was born in 1971 in Acter, Alderney. He was introduced to violence and racism at a young age, by watching news coverage of the Vietnam War and Chinese Cultural Revolution when he was under 10 years old (as he tells a Triad capo during Chinese Takeout). Around 1984, he was friends with Michael Klebitz when Michael was 15 and Billy was 13. During their friendship, Billy was introduced to his younger brother Johnny Klebitz, Johnny being only 10 at the time. According to Michael, Billy "thought he was Jesus on an acid trip" and quickly became a bad influence on Johnny. Michael, in contrast, became a soldier in Iraq and an upstanding citizen, criticizing Billy's and Johnny's criminal biker lifestyle. In 1986, Billy was arrested for stealing a bike when he was 15, which Johnny would soon imitate in 1991. Billy committed many other crimes and served up to two years in juvenile hall before he and Johnny both joined The Lost MC. He was arrested for murder in 1989 when he was 18, possibly alongside Brian Jeremy who was arrested for the same crime in the same year (whether or not, Brian would eventually be his most loyal follower in The Lost). The Lost MC Billy worked his way up from a prospect to president of the chapter. Billy is shown to be a sadistic and violent leader and as president, he enacted the worst acts of violence to The Lost's ongoing rivals since 1982, The Angels of Death. During his presidency, he was to blame for an accident that handicapped fellow Lost member Angus Martin, and put the nephew of their AoD rival, Joe Jon, in a coma. His drug problem severely worsened; he began using heroin. The mission This Shit's Cursed reveals that Billy used to take steroids. At another point in time, Billy slept with Johnny's girlfriend Ashley Butler. Despite common belief, this goes against most normal Outlaw Motorcycle Club's laws, as sleeping with a member's girlfriend or old lady/wife is strictly forbidden. Johnny became understandably jealous but never openly criticized Billy for it, possibly hinting that his relationship with Ashley was already weak due to her drug addiction, with the affair being the final straw. Events of The Lost and Damned Return In early 2008, Billy was arrested with heroin and placed in rehab. Johnny became president in his place, giving Billy's motorcycle to the Angels of Death as a peace offering. Months later, he was released (in the first mission of the game, Clean and Serene) and reclaimed his place as chapter president, also continuing his drug habits. Billy, just as he returned from jail, demanded Johnny and the gang to go steal his bike back. Billy later held a party at the clubhouse, and had the gang exterminate all the Angels of Death members who ambushed it. He then later, after introducing Johnny Klebitz to Dave Grossman, sent The Lost to strike down many more AoD members -- after the ambush, he announced that Jason Michaels was killed. He also told Johnny that the AoD killed him, a lie which he used as a basis to fully raid and attack the Angels of Death Clubhouse (with some Grenade Launchers he purchased from Ray Boccino). During the mass raid, Billy found a large pile of Heroin belonging to the AoD. Against Johnny's statement that they should abandon it since it will start a war, Billy decided to take the heroin for himself. He later sent Johnny Klebitz to Elizabeta Torres to sell the Heroin to a third party; however, despite having Niko Bellic and Playboy X as backup, the deal turned out to be a sting. Betraying Johnny and Jim/Return to Jail In the TBoGT mission Chinese Takeout, it is revealed that Billy was making a deal with a Triad leader — he would lead Johnny Klebitz and Jim Fitzgerald to the Triad building, and would let the Triads exterminate them and take the Heroin for themselves (he also has a brief, 2-line conversation with Luis Lopez and Gay Tony in this mission). However, when the plan came to come in the mission This Shit's Cursed, Johnny and Jim, despite losing the Heroin, were able to escape the ambush. Not only that, but Billy also ended up arrested by the LCPD (possibly tipped off by the Triads). This left Johnny Klebitz in charge of The Lost. This started a brief civil war between Brian's Faction, which culminated in Johnny killing Brian. Death In the mission Was It Worth It?, Ray Boccino commented that Billy told him that Johnny and Jim were backstabbers. Also, Agent Jones, an unseen FIB agent, told Johnny in his second phone call to him that Billy was testifying against him. In the game's final mission, after Thomas Stubbs explained that Billy was going testify against the MC, Johnny decided to take the last combat-enabled members of The Lost MC (including Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons) and mass-attack the Alderney State Correctional Facility. After blasting through all the security guards, Terry and Clay head back to their bikes while Johnny confronts Billy, who killed a security guard. After Billy taunts Johnny about killing him, Johnny is hesitant to shoot Billy. Billy lunges at Johnny with a knife, before Johnny finally shoots Billy in the heart, killing him. LCPD Database Record |} Personality Billy Grey can be accurately described as a sociopath. He has reckless and violent tendencies and often acts without thinking, like when he resumed the war with the Angels of Death or smashed a mechanic in the face with a mallet. He also is very treacherous, as he willingly set his "brothers" into a death trap. Billy also planned to betray the Lost further by ratting them out to the government, in order to join the Witness Protection program. Michael warns Johnny to be careful of Billy in one of his emails, as he claims Billy "wouldn't piss on Johnny if he was on fire". Billy is openly racist, as shown when he uses various ethnic slurs towards a member of the Chinese Triads. Appearance Billy's drug addiction has made him look much older than he is. He had a thick greying beard, short greying hair and a tattoo between his eyebrows. He wore a standard Lost biker jacket with a "President" patch on it. According to his mugshot, Billy stands 6'1 (185cm) tall. Billy's bike During his time in the Lost, Billy rode a customized black Revenant, which is said to have been built by Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin. Before the events of the game, Johnny offered the bike to The Angels of Death as a peace offering in an attempt to defuse the war between the two clubs and also to help the Lost's financial troubles. When trying to escape from the ambushed drug deal that Billy himself had orchestrated, he crashed his bike, resulting in his arrest by the police. Murders committed *Angels of Death lieutenant - Murdered for crashing his party and flipping him off.﻿ *Security Guard - Murdered when Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons and the rest of The Lost MC invade the prison in attempt to murder him for his betrayal, which Johnny does but not before the prisoners and the guards start to riot. Billy escapes and manages to kill the security guard before his death. Mission Appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene (Boss) *Angels in America (Boss) *It's War (Boss) *Action/Reaction (Boss) *Buyer's Market (Post-mission phone call) *Off Route (Post-mission phone call) *This Shit's Cursed (Boss/Betrayal/Arrested) *Get Lost (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout Gallery BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Billy Grey. Revenant-TLAD-front.jpg|Billy's Revenant. PrettyBoy.jpg|Billy smashing Pretty Boy's face with a mallet in "Clean and Serene". BillyGetsArrested.jpg|Billy getting arrested in "This Shit's Cursed". Get Lost 2.JPG|Billy in the prison. Get Lost 9.JPG|Billy after getting executed by Johnny. Billy_Grey_Mugshot.png|A mugshot of Billy as seen on a Weazel News report. Trivia *In the mission Clean and Serene, Billy gets out of rehab after being imprisoned for drug distribution. However, the last charge that appears on his criminal record is for Racketeering. *Billy's concept artwork does not include a President's patch. *Billy has a skull tattoo with "1%" inside on his forehead. "1%" means that the Lost MC is an outlaw motorcycle club. His tattoo is also similar to Charles Manson's. *Billy seems to be somewhat religious, as one of his quotes to Johnny is: "The Almighty forgives, Johnny. The Lost don't". *In the Meet Billy Grey trailer, he is seen riding a Zombie and Hexer. However, he does not ride either of these bikes in the game. *According to Billy's mugshot, his prison number is 112508. *Billy, Dimitri Rascalov, Vincenzo Cilli and Big Smoke are the only antagonists who disappear after their betrayal and reappear only when they are killed. Billy is also the only one of these four who doesn't disappear by choice (since he was arrested). *Billy is the only main antagonist in the GTA IV era who is not Russian (Dimitri Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin are the main antagonists of GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, and they are both Russian). *Billy is also the only main antagonist in the GTA IV era that is introduced at the beginning of his respective game. *Billy is mentioned during the Trevor Philips mission Friends Reunited in Grand Theft Auto V, in a conversation between members of The Lost MC who didn't believe that Billy was a snitch. Billy is also mentioned in a Bleeter message. Also, the subtitles spell his name as "Gray" as opposed to "Grey". *Billy Grey and Dave Grossman are the only members of the Lost MC that appear without wearing their cuts (gang patches and insignia). Billy is seen in normal clothing at the beginning, and in prison fatigues with a brown sweater at the end. Grossman is seen in a suit outside of Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster during his random encounter. *Billy is one of three supporting characters, whether antagonist or otherwise to have killed more than one character, whether named or otherwise, the others being Catalina who kills Miguel and Asuka, and Elizabeta Torres who kills Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton. Navigation }} de: Billy Grey es: Billy Grey fr: Billy Grey hu: Billy Grey nl: Billy Grey pl: Billy Grey pt: Billy Grey ru:Билли Грей Grey, William Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Category:The Lost MC